Enemigos Eternos
by abrilius
Summary: Esta historia es sobre los tiempos en que Alucard era el conde Dracula y estaba libre, sólo que en esta ocasión Integra es van Hellsing y Mina, Seras es Lucy, Pip es Arthur y Anderson es el dr. Seward. Hay algunos cambios pero en esencia es la misma historia.
1. Dracula vs Hellsing

Este es un fic que vengo escribiendo desde hace mucho y todavía no lo termino pero ya llevo unos 6 capítulos así que mientras los público iré avanzando con la historia :3, Bueno como ya había puesto en la descripción es una versión de Dracula pero con los personajes de Hellsing, no cambia mucho salvo el hecho de que Alucard no muere, entre otras cosas como por ejemplo en la novela, Dracula estaba solo practicamente y en este fic tiene más aliados.

Los personajes quedan así:

Alucard: como él mismo (obviamente XD)

Integra: como van Helsing y Mina (llamándose Integra van Hellsing Murray)

Seras: como Lucy Westenra

Pip: Arthur Holmwood ( fue un trabajo terrible este personaje porque Holmwood tiene una actitud de caballero elegante inglés que el buen mercenario no posee -si no todo lo contrario- así que he decidido que conserve su personalidad pícara original).

Alexander: John Seward (aunque en este caso es colega y no discípulo de van Hellsing)

Jonathan Harker: como él mismo (había pensado que fuera Walter o Maxwell pero no me los imaginaba en dicho papel, no sé no me terminaba de agradar la idea, así que dije: bueno pues que se quede como está).

Heinkel, Yumie y Rip: como las novias de Alucard (con mayor participación).

Tubalcain y Zorin: como sirvientes gitanos de Alucard.

Schödringer: como un chico que vende periódicos, es el chico de los recados de Alucard y su pequeño espía.

Hans: como un detective particular de la reina que ayuda a Integra en su cacería y la mantiene al tanto de las órdenes de la reina.

Esta historia está narrada desde las perspectivas de Integra y de Alucard, aunque no en primera persona separados por una línea; tengo entendido que el nombre de Pip es abreviación de Philip (o por lo menos eso vi en un foro de Hellsing) así que lo llamé de esa manera, bueno creo que eso es todo por aclarar, espero que les guste esta historia. Los dejo para que lean.

* * *

**Dracula vs. Hellsing**

En ese momento una bella dama rubia empaca sus equipaje, dobla su ropa perfectamente acomodada en su maleta, y en un maletín de cuero negro empaca varios medicamentos y herramientas propias de un doctor. Se pone una gabardina gris, una bufanda roja y un sombrero negro que tiene un ala hacia arriba y otra hacia abajo. Mira su reloj antes de salir y en seguida abre la puerta.

Todavía tiene tiempo y la estación del tren no queda muy lejos así que decide ir caminando y disfrutar del frío aire húmedo típico del clima inglés. La doctora Integra van Hellsing Murray había sido llamada por el prometido de su gran amiga de la infancia, Seras Westenra, al parecer querían mantener la afección de la joven en secreto y por eso llamaron a un doctor de su entera confianza; quizás no querían que nadie supiera nada a tan poco tiempo de celebrarse la boda de lord Philip Holmwood y la futura lady Holmwood. Eso es lo que pensaba ella; le entristecía que su amiga estuviera enferma pero le alegraba saber que ahora podría ir a su boda, ya que le había dicho que no podría asistir debido a las clases que impartía en la escuela de medicina.

* * *

El señor Harker se había quedado en su castillo con sus novias para que no extrañaran su ausencia, como un regalo de parte suya; ellas encantadas bebían pequeños sorbos de él para no matarlo y lo alimentaban con frecuencia para que se mantuviera fuerte. Pero eso ya no importaba, él estaba en Londres, un país muy civilizado, se sorprendió cuando vio el fonógrafo, sin dudarlo compró uno de esos para su nueva casa. También frecuentaba las exhibiciones del cinematógrafo, le sorprendió ver como salían unos obreros de una fábrica, casi como si él estuviera ahí. —El ser humano es impresionante—. Pensaba.

Visitaba también los museos, la ópera y el teatro, compró algunas cosas que no necesitaba como una máquina de escribir, se la pasó jugando con ella escribiendo cosas ilegibles sólo para escuchar el "Tin" que hacía la maquina cuando el rodillo llegaba a su límite y lo tenía que recorrer. Era divertido, nunca había tenido una máquina como aquella. También leyó literatura inglesa, siendo _Alicia En El País De Las Maravillas_ uno de sus favoritos, ´porque juraba que el escritor debía de estar muy perturbado para escribir tal cosa, además le gustaba la ironía que hacía de la reina con la reina de corazones. —Si yo fuera el rey lo habría empalado, aunque es muy ingenioso.

Su casa era grande aunque sólo tuviera dos pisos, no quería una casa que llamara la atención y la que le ofreció el señor Harker era excelente, la decoró elegantemente como solían estar arregladas las casas ricas; sabía que no tendría visitas y no quería tenerlas, pero ya que esperaba permanecer en Londres por un buen tiempo pensó que debería hacerlo como si fuera un humano normal y rico, y quería saber cómo era tener una casa llena de inventos modernos; se lo merecía además, él se merecía todo.

Que maravilloso era caminar otra vez entre los vivos, personas vivas que creían que los vampiros eran pura ficción, nadie temía de ellos como en el pasado, ahora los utilizaban como personajes de literatura de terror para los lectores que gustan de relatos de aquel tipo, no es real, pensaba la gente. Así le era más fácil acercarse a ellos y beber de su sangre. Nadie sospechaba de él cuando ocurrió lo del Demeter, pensaban que fue uno de los marineros que se volvió loco y mató a todos, o que fue un animal carnívoro que subió al barco sin que nadie se diera cuenta y los atacó.

Ilusos, pensaba él, pero así era mejor, que siguieran con su ignorancia y escepticismo. Tampoco nadie creía que él, o alguien de su especie, había atacado a la bella joven rubia que vagaba sonámbula cerca del puerto, ni siquiera porque tenía las dos marcas perfectas de colmillos impresas en su delicado cuello. La visitó dos veces en su casa, se enteró de que estaba próxima a casarse y que se llamaba Seras Westenra.

Se aprovechaba de su sonambulismo para fácilmente manipular su mente y que le dejara entrar a su dormitorio para beber libremente su sangre. De hecho, gracias a eso, él pudo darse una idea de cómo debía decorar su casa. —_Vaya me encanta ese tapiz debería usarlo en mi casa_—. Pensó. No quería matarla, sólo quería alimentarse y divertirse un poco; le gustaba el lugar porque estaba retirado de la civilización y sobre todo de su casa, no podía atacar a los alrededores de su nueva residencia, y esa mansión era perfecta: la chica era bella y tenía una sangre deliciosa y además habitaban otras sirvientas muy guapas las cuales probaría después para no llegar a matar a la joven Westenra; si hasta pensaba en regalarle algo en su boda, ¿pero qué?

* * *

Integra llegó a su destino y vio que la esperaba su buen amigo el doctor Alexander Seward, se saludaron con un afectuoso y emotivo abrazo aunque la gente los miró de manera extraña. Hacía años que no se veían, prácticamente desde que terminaron la escuela de medicina y él se dedicó a ejercerla y ella a enseñarla, aunque la ejerció por algún tiempo. Él le contó durante el camino los síntomas de la paciente, parecía anemia según su pre diagnóstico.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de los Westenra, Integra conoció al fin a Pip, prometido de su amiga, Seras lo llamaba así en las cartas que le enviaba, lo saludó amistosamente y le deseó que fueran felices juntos. Una sirvienta le indicó a Integra dónde estaba la habitación de su amiga-paciente. La vio e hizo un esfuerzo por no parecer angustiada y asustada, estaba irreconocible, puso su mejor cara y le ofreció una cálida sonrisa.

—Seras, amiga, ¿cómo estás?

—Integra, hace años que no te veo, que bueno que hayas venido, disculpa si no me levanto a abrazarte.

—Está bien Seras, no te preocupes—. Se acercó a su cama y se sentó a su lado, puso el dorso de su mano en su frente y luego en sus mejillas. —No tienes fiebre, de hecho te sientes muy fría, ¿cómo estás?

—Ay no, no, no, Integra hace años que no nos vemos y lo primero que haces es tratarme como paciente, ya me siento mejor, dime ¿cómo te ha ido en estos años? ¿Has conocido a alguien?

—Seras, las pláticas pueden esperar, cuando te sientas mejor hablaremos de lo que quieras pero por ahora déjame al menos sacar tu diagnóstico, ¿y bien?

Suspiró con pesadez, cuando se ponía así no había nadie que la hiciera cambiar de parecer. —Me he sentido un poco mareada, y con mucho frío, el doctor Seward dice que tengo la presión baja; no tengo hambre y no soporto la luz del sol.

—Eso parece anemia, pero si el doctor Seward te está atendiendo ¿Por qué me llamaron?

—Es que hay algo que no se puede explicar—. Se bajó el cuello del camisón para mostrarle dos puntitos rojos que tenía en el cuello. —Desde el día que las tuve no he dejado de soñar con ojos rojos, me siento extraña, y oigo las cosas con mayor claridad, escuché tus pisadas desde que subiste las escaleras al tercer piso.

Integra acercó la mano a su cuello y pasó el dedo índice por las marcas que tenía en él, mientras escuchaba atenta lo que su amiga le decía. —¿Te duele?

—No.

—No te preocupes Seras, ya sé lo que te pasa, yo te cuidaré, confía en mí.

—Siempre he confiado en ti.

Como lo prometido es deuda e Integra Hellsing nunca rompe una promesa, se puso a conversar con su amiga como en los viejos tiempos, total todavía es de día y no podían hacer nada por ahora, aunque eso le daba tiempo para pensar en cómo explicarles a Pip y a Alexander que la dama estaba siendo atacada por un vampiro, nadie creía en eso.

Le contó a su amiga que conoció a un hombre llamado Jonathan Harker, un abogado que trabaja en un bufete jurídico muy importante, le explicó que lo conoció cuando ella practicaba medicina en un hospital y tuvo que entablillarle el pie cuando se lo torció jugando croquet. Ella le preguntaba cómo alguien se pudo haber lastimado con tan inofensivo juego y él tuvo que admitir que era muy torpe para las actividades físicas (aquello provocó la risa de Seras).

También le dijo que cuando regresara de Rumania de hacer una transacción de compra-venta de una casa, arreglarían las cosas para poder casarse. Seras estaba muy emocionada, y le pidió que la invitara a su boda, Integra le respondió que eso pensaba hacer desde antes de que ella se lo pidiera.

Dejó a Seras descansar, no quiso preocuparla contándole que hacía mucho que no recibía cartas de su amado Jonathan, y la última que le había enviado apenas si eran una cuantas líneas, cuando él solía escribirle largas cartas de hasta tres hojas, diciéndole que se quedaría un mes con el conde Dracula.

::::::::

Se reunió con Pip y Alexander en la biblioteca de la mansión. —Hay algo que les quiero decir respecto al diagnóstico de Seras.

—¿Se pondrá mejor?—. Preguntó Pip.

Ella suspiró. —No lo sé, eso depende de nosotros. Ella tiene dos marcas en el cuello como si fuera un pinchazo de una aguja, supongo que ya lo han visto—. Los dos hombres asintieron. —Bien, pues esa marca es la marca de un vampiro.

—¿Un vampiro? ¿Estás hablando en serio?—. Cuestionó molesto Pip.

—Por supuesto, nunca bromearía con la salud de mi paciente y menos si es mi amiga. Los vampiros existen, como existe el demonio, el mayor logro del diablo es hacernos creer que no existe.

—Esto no puede ser.

—Es verdad, en la vida existen cosas que no comprendemos y que están más allá de nuestro alcance y sin embargo nos rodean, viven entre nosotros, como el vampiro aquel que mordió a Seras. Para probarlo pido que una de las sirvientas se quede con ella vigilando su sueño, pondremos cadenas de ajos y cruces en su ventanal.

—¿Estás segura? Alexander ¿tú no dices nada?

—Yo le creo a Integra, ella además de doctora sabe de ocultismo, yo tenía mis dudas en cuanto le vi la marca, por eso la llamé, para estar seguros.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú también?

—Señor Holmwood, Nosotros nos quedaremos haciendo guardia, para que sea testigo usted mismo de lo que acecha en la noche.

—Está bien, pero si no hay nada extraño tendremos que dejar esa teoría y buscar una causa más... terrenal para el padecimiento de Seras.

—Hecho—. Respondió Integra segura.

::::::::

Al caer la noche los tres guardias estaban afuera haciendo la ronda, le habían dicho a Pip que el vampiro podría convertirse en niebla o en murciélago para pasar desapercibido y que si veía una niebla con movimiento propio les avisara a los otros dos, si en cambio era un murciélago debían disparar a matar. El cuarto de Seras había sido previamente arreglado con cadenas de ajos y cruces en las ventanas, puertas y sobre la cabecera de la cama; una mucama descansaría en el sillón que está enfrente de la cama, pero por ahora se encontraba leyendo un libro, le habían advertido que no se asustara si escuchaba un disparo.

El problema era ahora que se escuchaban disparos a cada rato, los tres guardias le disparaban a cuanto murciélago veían, dejando el patio lleno de murciélagos muertos, era una matanza pues con tantos árboles que había en el jardín de la mansión salían a montones y los tres no se daban abasto con tantos murciélagos revoloteando en grupo o en solitario. Integra hizo con el pie a un lado a uno de estos murciélagos para poder apoyar bien los pies y tener mejor puntería a la hora de dispararle a uno. Se volvió a escuchar otro disparo seguido de un chillido agudo similar al de una rata, cayó al suelo muerto. —No es este. Siguió caminando por el jardín.

—Odiaría ser el jardinero—. Dijo Alexander acercándose a ella.

—Sí, yo también, deberíamos echarle una mano mañana—. Movió otro con el pie para pasar. —Esto es demasiado.

—Sí, empiezo a sentirme mal por ellos, deberíamos dejarlo.

—No, él vendrá, sé que lo hará... pero tienes razón yo también empiezo a sentirme mal; muy bien, cambio de planes: mataremos sólo a los murciélagos que se dirijan a la habitación de Seras, creo que con eso debería bastar.

—Se lo diré a Pip, pero ¿cómo es que estas tan segura de que vendrá?

Suspiró. —Está bien, te lo diré pero es un secreto médico, de doctor a doctor, así que no puedes decirle nada a Pip. Seras es sonámbula, lo es desde que éramos niñas, y me enteré por su madre que vagó sonámbula hasta el muelle y desde entonces tiene esas marcas; Seras sólo lo recuerda como un sueño y no está segura de lo que pasó, pero dice que recuerda en sueños a un sujeto bien parecido acercándose a su cuello. Ese sujeto la ha visitado dos noches más a su casa, más específicamente, en su dormitorio. Creo que este sujeto busca algo más que sangre por eso creo que vendrá.

—Estás diciendo que Seras...

—No, yo sólo creo que él se aprovecha de la condición inestable de su mente para lograr lo que quiere, ella es su víctima, pero de todos modos no le digas nada a Pip, no quisiera comprometerla.

—Te entiendo, está bien, por mí no sabrá nada.

Pasaron tres horas más, tenían mucho frío y sueño, estaban haciendo guardia desde las diez de la noche y ya serán cerca de las 2:00 am. Integra estaba a punto de ordenar la retirada, también ella estaba cansada. Empezó a creer que tal vez el vampiro se había confundido en uno de los grupos de vampiros que pasaron volando y ya había entrado a la habitación, después manipularía a las dos mujeres para dormirlas; pero no quiso decirle a nadie por si estaba equivocada y al abandonar el puesto el vampiro entraba, se escondía esperando a que volvieran a salir a hacer la guardia y luego subía al cuarto de Seras. O también cabía la posibilidad de que la situación y el sueño la estuvieran volviendo paranoica.

Pensó que estaba siendo egoísta, pues estaba tan interesada por demostrar que tenía razón que no le importaba desvelar a los otros y a ella misma, sabía que ninguno de los dos caballeros dejaría el puesto o sugeriría la retirada por el cansancio pues podrían parecer débiles o bebés llorones y eso no es de caballeros.

Entonces vio que había algo cerca del alfeizar de la ventana, era un bulto negro, se ajustó más los lentes, el bulto negro se alejó volando un poco a una distancia de un metro y se quedó allí aleteando sin moverse de lugar por un momento y después de unos minutos voló de vuelta hacia la ventana.

Integra le disparó en un ala. —¡Miren ese!—. Los dos hombres se giraron a ver al murciélago justo cuando ella le disparó. El murciélago en lugar de caer herido como los demás siguió volando con dificultad pero esta vez viró hacia donde estaban ellos.

Integra cargó otra vez su escopeta y apuntó esta vez a la cabeza, se vio como el pequeño animal hizo su cabecita hacia atrás de tal forma que todo su cuerpo dio una vuelta, luego se alejó volando en sentido contrario huyendo de esos cazadores. —¿Lo vieron? ¿Lo vieron?—. Gritaba eufórica Integra, sabía que tenía la razón, dudó un momento de ella misma pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

—Ese... ese debió de haber caído muerto como los demás—. Pip estaba sorprendido.

—Pero _ese_ no es como los demás, él no puede morir con estas armas comunes porque ya está muerto. Bueno el peligro ya pasó por hoy, no tarda en amanecer así que dudo que vuelva a tacar, vamos adentro para que les explique más detalles sobre vampiros.

Pip ya no tuvo dudas y Alexander terminó por convencerse, la noche había sido larga pero no en vano; ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en volver a entrar a la mansión. Desde entonces seguirían a la dama a cualquier cosa que ella mande porque ella tenía razón, ella es la única que sabe con lo que están lidiando y como acabarlo.

* * *

—¡¿Pero quién diablos es ella?!—. Se preguntaba el conde; estaba de regreso en su casa, en su ataúd sanando sus heridas, tuvo que volar sin cabeza durante todo el trayecto hasta llegar a su hogar, luego se convirtió en una masa amorfa de color negro mientras recuperaba su forma humana y su cabeza. Él podía regenerar el brazo y la cabeza donde aquella mujer le había disparado, era algo sencillo, pero eso no es lo que le molestaba: ¡por su culpa no había bebido nada!

No sólo era eso, al parecer ya sabían de él, porque al querer entrar a la habitación de Seras no pudo hacerlo pues había cruces y coronas de ajo en todas partes. Esas cosas no le hacían ningún mal, pero al tener un sentido del olfato tan agudo no soportaba los aromas fuertes como del ajo o la cebolla, era molesto. Se alejó un poco para escapar del olor, incluso desde afuera le llegaba la pestilencia, manipuló la mente de la mucama que dormía en una mecedora para que quitara todas esas porquerías, esperó a que terminara y justo cuando iba a intentar entrar una bala le dio en el ala.

Escuchó la voz de una mujer que indicaba que miraran hacia él y le disparó en la cabeza otra vez. —¡Perra! De seguro ella fue la de la idea de los ajos—. Antes de que le dieran el segundo disparo había visto a dos hombres detrás de ella: a uno lo conocía bien, era el prometido de Seras, lo supo cuando bebió su sangre. Al otro lo conocía porque técnicamente era su vecino, era el director de un manicomio que estaba cerca de su residencia, Seward, recordó que ese era su apellido. Pero a la mujer de excelente puntería, para su desgracia, no la conocía. Una mujer alta, rubia de cabello largo y ojos de un azul muy intenso, con lentes que opacaban su bella mirada, la cual era desafiante. ¿Quién sería esa mujer?

Se quedó pensando en eso pues estaba casi seguro de haberla visto antes, ¿pero dónde? Había conocido a muchas mujeres pero estaba seguro de que ninguna era como ella, la recordaría perfectamente de lo contrario. Entonces una idea le vino a la cabeza. —La foto de Harker—. Se esfumó de su ataúd para aparecer en su despacho, esculcó en los cajones hasta que por fin dio con la foto y otros papeles.

Después de que Harker fuera seducido por sus novias y estas empezaron a morder de su cuello y ambos brazos, él tomó su cartera y sacó la foto, miró a la bella mujer que figuraba en la imagen y le dijo: —Tienes una bonita mujer esperándote en casa y tú le eres infiel, no mereces tenerla—. Se quedó con la foto ante las protestas de Harker, que exigía que lo soltaran y forcejeaba con las tres vampiresas, aunque era inútil pues tenían una fuerza descomunal.

Al reverso de la foto rezaba: "para mi querido Jonathan". Hizo una mueca, luego releyó una carta que Harker había intentado enviar sobornando, con un anillo de plata, a uno de los gitanos que servían a él; el gitano se quedó con el anillo pero le entregó la carta a su amo. Nadie perdería la vida por un mísero anillo de plata. Al principio pensó en destruirla pero tras leerla se la quedó junto con la foto.

Era una carta pidiendo ayuda a una mujer llamada Integra, decía que había sido secuestrado por vampiros. Cuando la leyó por primera vez rompió en una carcajada sonora. En primer lugar: ¿un hombre pidiendo ayuda a una mujer? Que patético. En segundo lugar: ¿acaso esperaba que ella viniera armada con estacas para acabarlos a todos? Aún más patético.

Pero ahora que la volvía a leer se dio cuenta de que tal vez no era tan ridículo. La mujer sabía que un vampiro atacaba a Seras y arregló el cuarto con ajos y cruces, luego hizo una matazón de murciélagos para poder dar con él (había visto el montón de cadáveres a los pies de los tres cazadores) y para colmo había sido una misión cumplida. Ella sabía lo que hacía. Por eso Harker le pidió ayuda a ella y le especificó que eran vampiros.

¿Habría más cazadores de vampiros como ella? Estaba claro que los otros dos que estaban con la mujer no lo eran, porque sus caras eran asombro y miedo cuando vieron la escena mientras que la de ella era desafiante y segura. Una mujer liderando y salvando hombres, sin duda era un país muy moderno. Volvió a leer la carta, la dirección estaba a nombre de la Doctora Integra van Hellsing.

—Será un placer conocerte Integra.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado la historia, como siempre espero ansiosamente sus comentarios y sus sugerencias :3, Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Yo soy Dracula

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, bueno aunque no lo puse en el primer capítulo Tubalcain viaja con el conde Dracula a Inglaterra, no me decidía de si viajaba sólo o acompañado por eso no lo puse al principio pero después de mucho meditar me di cuenta de que le convenía viajar con al menos un sirviente.

* * *

**Yo soy Dracula**

Todos amanecieron desvelados, con cansancio hacían sus labores cotidianas, los sirvientes y la madre de Seras no habían podido dormir por los disparos, los tres responsables de los disparos no durmieron ni siquiera después de que Integra le disparó al vampiro. Entraron a la casa bebieron un poco de whisky y allí Integra les explicó lo que era un vampiro, las maneras de ahuyentarlo y el modo de matar a un ser no muerto. Para cuando terminó la plática ya había salido el sol.

Pero había alguien que había despertado fresca como la mañana, sí, Seras Westenra aseguró que durmió como una roca, no escuchó ningún ruido ni nada que perturbara su tranquilo sueño. Incluso tuvo apetito para el desayuno. La sirvienta no recordaba haber movido los ajos o las cruces e Integra supuso que había sido manipulada por el vampiro mientras volaba cerca de la ventana. Pip se quedó con ella desayunando y planeando más detalles sobre la boda, no quiso contarle nada sobre lo de anoche.

—¿Señor no quiere que le ayudemos?—. Preguntó Alexander al jardinero de 50 años que barría los montones de murciélagos muertos.

—No, déjalo así, yo soy el jardinero ¿o no? Saben tienen suerte de que la casa este retirada de la civilización o los vecinos hubieran llamado a la policía y entonces sí sería un problema, ¿qué es lo que dirían? "Disculpe oficial pero estamos cazando un vampiro". No serían llevados a prisión sino a un manicomio.

Integra se rió. —Perdónenos señor, le aseguro que no volverá a pasar, ¿está seguro que no quiere nuestra ayuda?

—Claro que no, ustedes son los visitantes, no sería correcto y ya váyanse que mucho ayuda el que no estorba—. Alexander e Integra se retiraron tras volverse a disculpar con el jardinero.

—Vaya, ahora si me siento realmente mal, le dimos al jardinero trabajo extra—. Comentó Alexander.

—Yo también, pero por otro lado me alegra saber que ahora estamos seguros de qué es lo que acecha a Seras, aunque hubiera preferido estar equivocada.

—Es verdad, yo también hubiera preferido que estuvieras equivocada, pero tengo que felicitarte por tu excelente puntería: era de noche y tienes problemas de la vista y sin embargo acertaste los dos tiros.

—Gracias. Supongo que ahora debe de estarnos odiando.

—Eso también me preocupa, él se regresó a vernos cuando le disparaste por primera vez, ya debe de saber quienes somos.

—Sí, pero es natural que cazador y presa se conozcan.

—Por favor explícame quién es el cazador y quién la presa.

—¡Nosotros somos los cazadores!, que no te quede la menor duda, sabemos lo que es y cómo matarlo, además algo como eso no puede seguir entre nosotros por más tiempo.

—Bueno, espero que tengas razón, ¿quieres que te lleve a alguna parte?

—Sí por favor, llévame a la oficina de correos, tengo que enviar una carta.

—Está bien.

La carta de Integra estaba dirigida al jefe de Jonathan, quería preguntarle si tenía noticias suyas, si le había enviado otra carta además de aquella donde le decía que se quedaría un mes en Rumania; sabía que él, por ser su jefe, tendría más detalles sobre la situación de Jonathan.

* * *

Dracula había viajado a la dirección que venía en la carta, mientras tanto su sirviente gitano Tubalcain Alhambra se quedaría en su casa cuidando de su posesión más valiosa: su ataúd. Se enteró que la doctora Hellsing vivía en un apartamento muy pequeño para su gusto, a pesar de que era todo el piso. Como era de día no podía utilizar sus poderes para entrar, aunque no le serviría de mucho pues necesitaba permiso de alguien que estuviera adentro para poder entrar. Así que lo hizo al "estilo humano". Fue a la recepción para hablar con el conserje, le dijo que era el doctor Brenner y que necesitaba con urgencia unos libros que le había prestado a su amiga.

—La doctora salió ayer a Londres.

—Lo sé, ella me envió un telegrama en el que me autorizaba a entrar a su casa por mis libros, me dijo que usted me daría la llave—. Buscó en su abrigo un pedazo de papel y se lo mostró al señor. —Mire este es el telegrama—. Había previsto esta situación, así que en su máquina de escribir se puso a teclear un telegrama tal y como había visto que eran. —¿_Quién iba a pensar que esa máquina me serviría para algo más que para jugar_?, Le aseguro que no me llevaré nada más que mis libros, si quiere puede entrar conmigo para cerciorarse.

—No, no, no, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer, aquí tiene las llaves, confío en usted, parece alguien decente, adelante pase.

—Gracias señor, es muy amable, y ahora con su permiso me retiro a buscar mis libros—. Tomó las llaves y subió las escaleras hasta llegar al piso de la doctora Hellsing, que era el tercero. Estaba muy bien arreglado aunque ligeramente desordenado, había libros por todas partes, en la mesa de centro y en el sillón; había una copa de vino medio vacía sobre la mesa de centro, a un lado estaba el telegrama en el que le pedían ir a asistir a Seras, se bebió lo que quedaba en la copa.

Siguió vagando por el apartamento, fue al comedor, había un libro abierto con un liston rojo en medio sobre la mesa; en la despensa apenas si tenía comida, y en la alacena apenas si tenía trastes: tres platos extendidos, tres platos hondos, un sartén, cuatro vasos y un juego de copas. Todo estaba ordenado en la cocina, hasta podría decir que estaba vacío. —_Sólo falta que no sepa cocinar—._ Pensó molesto. —_¿Cómo piensa casarse entonces? Las mujeres ya no son como antes. _

Entró a la recamara, vio una cama perfectamente tendida, más muebles atestados de libros; y sobre el buró, además de tres libros, vio una foto de ella con Jonathan en el parque, muy sonrientes los dos. Rodó los ojos, en el cajón vio una cajita que tenía un anillo similar al que Harker le había dado a su gitano para sobornarlo. Supuso que sería de compromiso. —_Que anillo tan corriente, ni siquiera tiene un diamante, aunque sea uno pequeño, un hombre tan pobre no le conviene._

En el ropero había dejado un par de vestidos, supuso que la demás ropa la empacó para irse a Londres. En el tocador tenía un par de perfumes y no vio ningún collar o cualquier otra alhaja. —_¿Se las habrá llevado todas o no tiene?_—. La habitación tenía el olor de su esencia, y aspiró una vez más ese olor antes de salir.

Luego se dirigió al despacho de la chica, ahí había más libros que en cualquier otro lado y estaba muy desordenado, sobre el escritorio tenía un plantita que comenzaba a marchitarse, decidió llevársela, si Integra Hellsing era tan inteligente como creía pronto sabría quién es él, así que le dejó una nota. Después siguió registrando la habitación.

Había dibujos de un corazón con los nombres de cada parte y aun lado había anotaciones. También había unos libros abiertos y unas hojas con anotaciones, estas hojas tenían esquemas y palabras tachonadas. Había un cuadernillo sobre el escritorio, estaba cerrado, y lo leyó. Era un diario médico, decía el nombre del paciente que atendía, la hora, y el malestar que tenía, y cómo lo había solucionado.

Al principio le pareció muy aburrido y había optado por dejarlo de leer mientras lo hojeaba, hasta que leyó la palabra "muerte", puso atención al párrafo que lo decía y leyó:

"_Me siento muy triste por la muerte de mi paciente, me dicen que son cosas que pasan pero no dejo de sentirme culpable por eso"._

—Oh esto se pone interesante—. Siguió leyendo, y se enteró de que se trataba de un paciente que llegó al hospital en una situación muy crítica, se estaba desangrando por una herida muy profunda en el vientre, la doctora Hellsing se había encargado de suturar al paciente y de inmediato le hizo una transfusión sanguínea, no había sangre para donarle y no se había presentado un pariente a preguntar por él, de hecho había llegado solo como pudo. Entonces Integra se ofreció como voluntaria para ser donante, improvisó con los materiales que tenía a su alcance, se amarró el brazo e introdujo la aguja en sus venas para extraer su sangre. A él se le hacía agua la boca.

Pero al parecer la operación había fallado porque el sujeto murió al poco tiempo de haberse concluido la donación, sus colegas trataron de animarla diciéndole que son cosas que pasaban, el sujeto llegó en un muy mal estado, de hecho ellos creían que moriría en el quirófano mientras lo suturaba, le dijeron que hizo todo lo posible por salvarlo, pero al ser su primera muerte, ella se deprimió y dejó de ejercer la medicina, en su lugar prefirió dedicarse a la docencia.

—Ay querida Integra, preferiste dedicarte a algo más seguro pero aburrido. Me pregunto cómo te sentirías si se te muriera tu amiga Seras.

Siguió leyendo el cuadernillo y encontró más estudios sobre la sangre, el corazón y las trasfusiones, venían citas textuales de otros médicos, esquemas, muchas palabras borroneadas, incluso su letra se volvía cada vez más fea, como si escribiera rápidamente. Los libros que estaban abiertos sobre su escritorio concordaban con lo que tenía escrito. Integra tenía escrita la hora en la parte superior derecha de la hoja, eran las 2:30. —¡Dios mío!

Hacía comparaciones de transfusiones sanguíneas realizadas por otros médicos y estudios del tema con la que ella había realizado en el hospital. La mujer estaba obsesionada con el tema, quería saber cuál había sido su error para mandar a aquel sujeto al otro mundo. La verdad es que no tuvo más que un error y eso era porque el escaso material del que disponía no era el adecuado, tuvo que improvisar mucho y en poco tiempo. Empezaba a sentir admiración por ella.

Alzó la vista de la lectura, y vio en la pared que además del título de doctora en medicina, tenía otros doctorados: en letras, filosofía, y metafísica. Incluso encontró libros que eran de su propia autoría: uno sobre filosofía, otro sobre el corazón y la sangre y otro sobre enfermedades mentales que había coescrito con el doctor Seward. Se llevó los tres libros para leerlos en su casa con calma.

Entre los documentos que tenía sobre el escritorio, vio la carta que le obligó a Harker a escribir diciendo que se quedará un mes en su castillo. La carta estaba sepultada en un montón de papeles así que se preguntaba: ¿Qué tan preocupada estaría ella por él? Siguió buscando por si encontraba otra carta, todas las cartas que él le enviaba estaban en uno de los cajones del escritorio. Tomo una al azar y la leyó.

"_Querida Integra, desde que te vi supe que eras alguien especial, y no me equivoqué, eres la mujer más bella, dulce y encantadora que jamás haya conocido..."_

Dejó de leer, sentía que le daban nauseas; lo de bella no lo negaba, pero ¿dulce y encantadora? Ella era una mujer inteligente y una excelente tiradora, hacía cosas que eran propias de los varones; definitivamente la doctora Integra van Hellsing no era como ninguna mujer que él haya conocido, era única en el mundo, y mientras más sabía sobre ella más deseaba conocerla en persona.

Al salir pasó junto al conserje ensañándole que nada más se llevaba tres libros, escondiendo la plantita en su saco, él sólo asintió con la cabeza y lo despidió con la mano sin dejar de barrer y sin prestarle mucha atención.

* * *

Integra caminaba por los puestos de mercados ambulantes, quería comprar más ajos con tallo, llevaba una bolsa de mano en el que los echó, no quería andar en la calle con tan pestilente compra. Luego, como se sentía con mucho sueño, decidió que tomaría un café bien cargado. Iba tan despistada que al doblar la esquina chocó con un niño que vendía periódicos. —Disculpa niño, ¿estás bien?

—Sí estoy bien, ¿no gusta un periódico? Cuesta un penique.

—Está bien—. Sacó su monedero y le pagó al chico de cabello rubio, a ella le pareció simpático y le sonrió, el niño le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Gracias señorita—. El chico la miró alejarse hasta que entró a un café. Luego se siguió con su camino.

* * *

Ya sabía cómo se llamaba, quien era, dónde vivía, quién era su prometido, conocía a sus amigos (de manera indirecta), se sentía preparado para un encuentro cara a cara. Estaba en el tren de regreso a Londres, pero por ahora iría a su casa, tenía mucho sueño, era demasiado temprano para él. Después leería los libros que se trajo.

Esa noche él había decidido no ir a la mansión de los Westenra y tratar de buscar alimento en otros lugares, se transformó en perro para vagar libremente por las calles sin llamar la atención, porque a estas horas de la noche los señores ricos como él estaban en sus casas y no tenía ropa pobre para pasar desapercibido, y aunque la tuviera no le gustaría vestirla, él es un conde y fue un príncipe en los años en que respiraba.

Así pues, con la apariencia de perro salió a rondar la zona, sabía que no debía de atacar cerca de su casa, así que se alejó en sentido opuesto y caminó hacia la ciudad; en Londres había muchos callejones oscuros, no le fue difícil ocultarse y a la vez encontrar alimento pues había muchos vagos que se refugiaban entre cajas de madera y cartón. Mordió el cuello de uno que estaba solo y se encontraba bebiendo alcohol. Por la fuerza de la mordida de su dentadura canina le rompió el cuello en el acto, y se bebió toda la sangre que de él salía, sólo la sangre que quedó en su ropa y en el piso no pudo ser consumida por él.

Pero todavía no estaba satisfecho así que siguió caminando por los callejones hasta dar con un hombre que fornicaba con una prostituta. Saltó al cuello de él derribándolo y mordiéndole bebiendo su sangre. La mujer gritó y corrió horrorizada escapando del animal, pero cuando hubo terminado de consumir toda la sangre de aquel desdichado, fue corriendo tras ella y en unos instantes le dio alcance saltando a su cuello. La mujer no pudo emitir ningún sonido.

Después de acabar con esos tres se sintió saciado, pero la noche era joven así que siguió con más, era consciente de que eso ya no era hambre sino gula. Y así siguió toda la noche, bebiendo la sangre de los incautos que se cruzaban en su camino.

* * *

Seras había amanecido de muy buen humor nuevamente, su cuarto estaba adornado de ajos, y los 3 guardianes dejaron la caza de murciélagos, en su lugar, Integra se quedó vigilando su sueño, ella se sabía inmune ante los poderes hipnóticos del vampiro, de hecho ella misma sabía hipnotizar. Los otros dos, hicieron una ronda pero fuera del cuarto de Seras turnándose el puesto mientras otro dormía, sin embargo no vieron nada extraño. Toda la noche estuvo muy tranquila y esta vez, todos amanecieron más relajados y un poco descansados.

—Será que el vampiro ya cambió de opinión y no quiere seguir visitando a Seras—. Opinó el Doctor Seward.

—Ojalá sea eso y no sea que esté tramando una venganza—. Pensaba Integra.

Volvió a salir a la ciudad de compras, debía de ir a unas tiendas de esoterismo para surtirse algunos objetos contra malos espíritus, después iría por un café matutino, le gustaba la cafetería a la que había ido el otro día.

* * *

Esa mañana el conde quiso salir a la ciudad para buscar a la doctora Hellsing y provocar un encuentro "casual", estaba muy entusiasmado, ansiaba de verdad conocerla en persona, escuchar su voz y las cosas que salgan de esa mente inteligente. La esperó unos metros más lejos de la mansión Westenra para no verse sospechoso, como era de día no podía transformarse en algo y pasar desapercibido. Así pues, la fue siguiendo dejando dos metros de distancia y mirando con atención hacia donde doblaba. Tal vez estaría tan ocupado siguiendo a la chica que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con un chico rubio que vendía periódicos.

—Fíjate por donde vas niño—. Se siguió caminando a paso veloz, pues en ese breve momento de distracción la perdió de vista.

El chico se apresuró a recoger sus periódicos y fue siguiendo al señor. —¿Señor no gusta un periódico?—. Daba largas zancadas para seguir el paso del sujeto, su respiración se escuchaba agitada.

—No gracias.

—¿Está persiguiendo a la señorita rubia de lentes? Sí me da un penique le averiguo como se llama.

—Ya sé cómo se llama.

—Bueno... entonces le digo cuál es el café que frecuenta... es posible que este ahí—. Su voz se escuchaba entrecortada por el cansancio.

Entonces se detuvo para fortuna del niño que empezó a hacer llegar el aire a sus pulmones. —¿Sabes en que café puedo hallarla?

—Sí señor pero primero el penique—. Extendió la mano.

—Está bien—. Sacó su cartera y buscó un penique, sólo tenía uno pues no solía traer consigo monedas de baja denominación. Se lo entregó. —¿Y bien?

Con una sonrisa amplia dijo: —Es el que está a la vuelta de la esquina.

El conde frunció el ceño. —Eso pude descubrirlo yo mismo.

—Sí pero usted prefirió ser generoso, a las chicas les gustan los hombres generosos, especialmente los que son generosos con los niños.

El comentario ingenioso del chico le sacó una sonrisa. —Bueno ya, déjame en paz.

—Que tenga un buen día señor.

—Igualmente chico.

Entró al café, efectivamente ahí estaba la dama en cuestión leyendo un periódico. Ella estaba leyendo la noticia de seis personas que aparecieron con el cuello roto sin una gota de sangre más que la que estaba sobre la ropa o el piso. Pero en sus cuerpos no había quedado nada, el cuello estaba desgarrado como si fuese la mordida de un animal, pero el animal no se había comido nada de carne sino que al parecer se bebió la sangre, los médicos forenses no creen que haya animal alguno capaz de alimentarse de esa forma. Sin embargo la policía seguirá investigando.

—Buenos días señorita.

La dama no prestó atención y seguía leyendo.

Esto se volvía incómodo para él que estaba de pie a un lado de su mesa. Carraspeó antes de hablar. —Buenos días señorita—. Subió un poco el tono de voz.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Me habla a mí?—. Levantó al fin la vista de la lectura.

—_Que chica tan despistada. _Efectivamente, he dicho buenos días señorita.

—Oh perdone, buenos días señor—. Volvió a leer.

—_Maldición_. Disculpe señorita, pero todas las mesas están ocupadas, y me preguntaba si es tan amable de compartir la mesa conmigo.

—Por supuesto, tome asiento—. No despegó la vista del periódico.

—_Pero que mujer tan desesperante—. _Normalmente cuando una mujer lo veía se ruborizaba, y bajaba la cabeza incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, pero ella no le evitaba la mirada por timidez, sino porque no tenía interés alguno en su presencia. Por fortuna, él también tenía material de lectura, lo había comprado ayer, su propio libro de estudios sobre el corazón y la sangre realizados por la doctora van Hellsing, levantó el libro lo suficiente como para que esté en el campo visual de ella y se dé cuenta de que tiene uno de los libros de su propia autoría.

Sin embargo el enorme periódico abierto de par en par le tapaba la cara. —_Maldición me esmeré tanto pensando el plan para que saliera perfecto y busqué el libro por todas las malditas librerías de Londres porque en ninguna se encontraba hasta que por fin lo encontré en recóndita una librería olvidada por Dios, como para que la señorita no se dé cuenta de mi existencia. _

El camarero llegó con los cafés de los dos clientes y entonces ella hizo el periódico a un lado, él aprovechó el momento para poner sobre la mesa el libro que estaba leyendo dejándolo caer levemente, sólo lo suficiente como para hacer tintinear las tazas de café y llamar la atención de la mujer. Ella miró el libro y luego lo vio a él.

—Provecho—. Dijo él tras dar un pequeño sorbo al café. —_Al fin._

—Provecho. ¿Es usted médico?

—No, soy un aficionado, tengo interés por todos los descubrimientos médicos, especialmente los relacionados con la sangre.

—Entiendo, le pregunto porque ese libro no es muy común en las librerías, sólo los médicos lo conocen.

—_Sí ya me di cuenta. _No entiendo por qué si a mí me parece muy interesante, es muy ilustrativo y he aprendido mucho—. Eso era verdad.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, sí, está tan bien explicado que hasta los aficionados como yo que no somos expertos en la materia podemos entenderle.

Ella sonrió complacida. —Me alegro que le guste.

—Me encantaría conocer a la autora, sin duda debe de ser una mujer brillante como ninguna.

Ella se rió de buena gana. —¿Realmente le gustaría conocerla?

—Por supuesto.

—Encantada de conocerlo señor, soy la doctora Integra van Hellsing Murray—. Le extendió su mano sobre las tazas de café.

—Vaya pero que pequeño es el mundo, el placer es todo mío, yo soy el príncipe Vlad de Valaquia.

—¿Un príncipe?—. Dijo sorprendida. —Nunca había conocido a un noble.

—Ni yo a una mujer tan inteligente—. Eso era verdad también.

Sonrió halagada.

Salieron a pasear por las calles, él le contaba que estaba maravillado con todos estos nuevos inventos de su poderosa Londres, declaró que su favorito era el cinematógrafo. —Créame que cuando vi "La llegada de un tren" me sobresalté.

—Es verdad, yo también me sobresalté.

—Sin duda el ser humano es capaz de lograr grandes cosas.

—Ya lo creo, quizás algún día pueda llegar el hombre a la luna.

—¿Usted cree?—. Eso sería algo que le encantaría ver con sus propios ojos.

—Sí, la tecnología y la ciencia han progresado mucho y sospecho que en años venideros su avance será más acelerado. Aunque es una pena que eso ya no nos tocará presenciarlo, es más ni siquiera nuestros nietos.

—_Pero yo sí querida._ Sí es una pena—. Siguieron hablando pero ahora sobre el país de él, dijo que su país estaba más atrasado y que sus ciudadanos eran campesinos sencillos, le contó que le gustaría llevar el libro de ella a su tierra para ilustrar a los médicos de su país y puedan curar mejor a sus pacientes. Integra se mostró voluntaria para llevarlo a la biblioteca y diversas librerías para que adquiriera los libros que creía que le podían ser de utilidad, ella le explicaba el contenido del libro y por qué era conveniente para él.

El conde pensó que la dama tenía vocación para la docencia y se preguntó si con esa misma paciencia y claridad les explicó a sus amigos lo que era un vampiro y como matarlo. Supuso que sí. Además de libros de medicina también hablaron sobre otros libros como novelas, y se les pasó el tiempo volando. Hasta que el dueño de la biblioteca les dijo que ya tenía que cerrar se percataron de la hora, y ella se alarmó diciendo que en su casa deben de estar muy preocupados. Él la llevó en su carruaje hasta las puertas de la mansión Westenra.

—_Nos volveremos a ver Integra van Hellsing._

* * *

Este fue el primer encuentro de Alucard con Integra pero sin duda no será el último :3, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Él es un Vampiro

Aquí está el capítulo 3, espero que les guste :3, el fic está ubicado en la época en la que ocurre el libro que sería 1897, por eso Dracula hace ese comentario sobre Integra de que no sabe cocinar, aunque aun hoy en día hacen comentarios de que para casarte debes saber cocinar, en fin, los dejo para que lean.

* * *

**Él es un Vampiro**

Ya que era de noche, y por ahora todos estaban adentro de la casa relajados, él aprovechó para teletransportarse al cuarto de Seras, había recaído y se había sentido mal durante la tarde, mientras la doctora que la atendía andaba de paseo. Sonrió al saberse el culpable de todo eso. Tomó su fino cuello en sus manos y le clavó los colmillos profundamente, bebió más de la cuenta para desquitarse por lo de ayer.

* * *

Integra estaba en la sala explicándoles el motivo de su ausencia, cuando escucharon gritos en el cuarto de Seras y subieron corriendo a su habitación. No había ajos y cruces colgados en las paredes y ventanas, sino que estaban todos sobre la cama de Sera provocando que se retorciera y gritara de dolor.

—No, no lo soporto, no soporto el dolor—. Gritaba. —¡Quítenmelos! ¡Quítenmelos!—. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que ella no podía tocar las cruces pero los ajos los había aventado al otro extremo del cuarto.

—Seras cálmate, clámate—. Integra se había sentado a un lado de ella sosteniéndola de su cabeza. Tranquila, mírame a los ojos, mírame—. Ella la vio, un poco más tranquila pero con la respiración agitada, le sostuvo la mirada por unos minutos y después fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco, Integra la había hipnotizado para que se durmiera.

—¿Que fue eso?—. Preguntó Pip alarmado.

—El vampiro se está burlando de nosotros, creo que fue él quien puso todo esto sobre su cama, sabemos que el ajo y las cruces no son letales para él pero lo ahuyentan; con esto quiso decirnos que ni cosquillas le hacen, lo que significa que es más fuerte de lo que pensamos.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos?

—Por ahora hagámosle una trasfusión sanguínea, su pulso está débil y supongo que él le habrá quitado mucha sangre.

—Yo me ofrezco como donador—. Propuso Pip.

—Bien, Alexander ayúdame a preparar todo.

El material que necesitaban no lo tenían a la mano, así que tuvieron que ir hasta la casa del doctor Seward para ir por todos los instrumentos que tenía en su asilo de enfermos mentales. Estaba un poco retirado pero se fueron en el carruaje de los Westenra y el chofer los llevaba lo más rápido que podía. Era ya muy noche y casi no había gente en la calle, cuando llegaron Integra vio la casa que estaba a un lado del sanatorio.

—Qué bonita casa—. Soltó de repente.

—Sí es muy bonita la propiedad, se llama Carfax porque sus cuatro caras dan a los distintos puntos cardinales de Londres.

—Interesante. ¿Tiene dueño?

—Sí, apenas se mudó el nuevo dueño.

—¿Conoces a tu vecino?

—No, la verdad no, sólo vi cuando llegó con unas cajas grandes, es un tipo rico según parece.

—Ya veo, los tipos ricos son muy extraños.

Fueron al despacho del doctor y ahí escogieron todo el material que les servía y otras cosas que creían necesitar después como medicamentos. Sobre el escritorio de Alexander Integra vio una nota de un periódico que le llamó mucho la atención.

_"Barco Fantasma Llega a Londres"_

La nota describía la llegada del Demeter al puerto de Inglaterra sin ningún tripulante vivo, sólo el capitán del barco estaba atado al timón con un rosario en la mano, pero estaba muerto, con cara de horror. A Integra le pareció muy curiosa la nota, y le preguntó a Alexander si podía quedarse con la nota, que luego se la devolvería. Él le respondió que podía quedarse con la nota si quería. Después de que terminaron de escoger las cosas que necesitaban, se retiraron de nuevo en el carruaje.

Seras seguía débil cuando estuvieron devuelta, Pip había permanecido todo este tiempo con ella, rápidamente instalaron todo el equipo para realizar la transfusión, Integra le amarró el brazo a Pip e introdujo la jeringa en su vena, Anderson sostenía la aguja en el brazo de Seras.

* * *

El conde los vio, desde la copa del árbol frente a la ventana de Seras, como preparaban todo el equipo y como hacían la transfusión; el procedimiento era igual al que había leído en el diario de Integra, y pudo reconocer todos los pasos, sin duda había aprendido mucho de ella. Se la había pasado muy bien con ella, ya quería verla otra vez. Por ahora se fue de su puesto y volvió a las calles de Londres a buscar algo de alimento y a preparar sus planes para mañana.

* * *

Integra fue a ver a Seras en la mañana para ver cómo había amanecido, ella seguía pálida pero estaba de buen ánimo, incluso tuvo ánimo para el desayuno y no recordaba nada de lo sucedido ayer, se quedó un momento platicando con ella desayunando las dos juntas. Seras le preguntó por su prometido y ella le mintió diciéndole que tenía noticias de él pero que por motivos de trabajo no podría venir y estar con ella.

Se quedaron conversando de los viejos tiempos cuando eran niñas, como jugaban en el jardín, con las muñecas y con las alhajas de la madre de Seras. Las dos estuvieron muy animadas y por un momento a Integra se le olvidó que tenía que cazar a un vampiro. Más tarde, Seras dijo que tenía mucho sueño e Integra la dejó descansar. Decidió que debía de volver a su departamento a traer unos libros, pero antes de salir la detuvo una sirvienta que le dijo que había llegado una carta para ella. Integra fue a la biblioteca para leerla en privado, era del jefe de Jonathan, el señor Peter Hawkins. La carta decía lo siguiente:

_Querida Integra: no he tenido noticias del buen Jonathan, salvo la carta que nos mandó en la que decía que se quedaría un mes con el conde Dracula en Transilvania, yo también me encuentro muy preocupado pues la propiedad que vendió Jonathan, la abadía de Carfax, ya ha sido ocupada por su dueño y Jonathan nada que regresa; espero que su retraso no se prolongue más y esté de regreso cuanto antes. Quizás ya está en camino así que lo mejor será que no te preocupes._

_P.D. Si tienes noticias de él, házmelo saber, yo haré lo mismo si tengo noticias suyas._

Se quedó un momento sentada, en el sillón, pensando, su mente empezaba a unir cabos. Jonathan fue a Rumania a vender una casa al conde Dracula, la abadía de Carfax ya había sido ocupada, Seward dijo que hace unos días se había mudado el vecino, hace unos días llegó el Demeter, el barco venía de Rumania, hace unos días Seras fue mordida por un vampiro, ayer conoció a un hombre llamado Vlad que era un príncipe rumano.

—¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota y no darme cuenta? ¡Alexander!—. Salió corriendo de la biblioteca buscándolo.

Lo vio en el jardín estaba a punto de partir a su sanatorio.

—¡Alexander espera!

Él se detuvo justo cuando iba a subir al carruaje. —¿Qué pasa?

—Es él, el príncipe rumano.

—¿Quién?

—El vampiro, es Vlad Dracula.

Seward ya no fue a su destino, en su lugar fueron al departamento de ella por los libros que necesitaba, en el tren, Integra le contaba todo lo que había deducido, y lo que había pasado con Jonathan, lo único que no le contó fue que ayer se encontró con él; no quería que nadie supiera su error, su despiste por dejarse engatusar por alguien que había apelado a su vanidad intelectual. —_Él lo sabía, sabía quién era y por eso compró mi libro, debió haberse burlado de mí—. _Pensaba furiosa.

El tren llegó a su destino, y al bajar ambos acordaron no hablar del tema en la calle sino hasta llegar al departamento de ella. Cuando estuvieron en el edificio, el portero se acercó a ellos.

—Doctora Hellsing, ya vino su amigo por sus libros.

—¿Mi amigo? ¿Qué amigo?

—Su amigo, el doctor Brenner, usted le dio un telegrama autorizándolo a entrar en su casa, cuando usted estaba en Londres.

Integra sintió que le vaciaban encima un balde de agua fría. —Cómo... ¿cómo lucía el doctor?

—Era un hombre muy alto, bien parecido y muy elegante, demasiado elegante para ser médico, su pelo era negro, largo y ondulado, con bigote y barba de candado.

Integra lo reconoció al instante, tenía que ser él, sin embargo decidió seguirle la corriente. —Ah sí, el doctor Brenner, ya lo recuerdo... gracias señor.

—Ay doctora, tantos libros están haciendo mella en su memoria.

Ella sólo sonrió. Ese infeliz había entrado en su casa, de seguro por eso se enteró de sus libros, pero ¿cómo había averiguado dónde vivía?; junto con Seward subió las escaleras hasta su piso y al llegar lo primero que hizo era revisar si no le faltaba nada: qué se había llevado o algo que esté desordenado como indicio de su presencia. Sin embargo todo estaba en orden, en el perfecto orden desordenado en que ella había dejado las cosas.

En su despacho todo estaba bien, salvo por el hecho de que no estaban los tres libros que ella había escrito, su diario estaba ahí donde ella lo había dejado pero supuso que lo había leído. Entonces reparó en la planta que estaba sobre su escritorio, o mejor dicho la falta de esta. La planta no estaba, en su lugar estaba una nota, la leyó.

_Querida doctora, me temo que su planta se secará sin la debida agua que necesita, no querrá que se le muera otro ser a su cuidado ¿verdad? Se la devolveré con mucho gusto en la abadía de Carfax, supongo que ya sabe dónde está._

_P.D. Tomé sus libros prestados, espero que no le moleste, se los devolveré junto con la planta tan pronto como venga a visitarme, supongo que no necesito decir que debe de ir sola._

_ATTE. D._

Guardó la nota discretamente en la bolsa interna de su falda, no quería que nadie se enterara que había hablado con él. Para colmo había leído su diario y descubierto que se le murió un paciente.

—Integra dime algo ¿por qué le preguntaste al portero cómo lucía el supuesto doctor Brenner?, ¿lo has visto en persona?—. Preguntó Alexander.

—No, ya había deducido que se trataba de él porque no le envié ningún telegrama a nadie, sólo quería saber cómo se veía.

—¿Cómo supo él dónde encontrarte?

—No lo sé.

—¿Qué interés tiene ese ser en ti?

—No tengo idea, supongo que debe querer saber quién le disparó aquella noche.

—¿Pero cómo sabes que él es aquel príncipe rumano?

—Porque el príncipe Vlad de Valaquia, tenía un parecido con el sujeto que describió el portero, por eso quise saber cómo era—. Buscó un libro en los estantes hasta que dio con un grueso y enorme libro, sin título en la portada, lo puso sobre el escritorio y buscó entre las páginas, hasta que se detuvo en una. —Aquí está, ¿lo ves? Es como el sujeto que describió el portero—. Señaló un recuadro en la que se veía su un grabado del rostro de aquel hombre. —Pero eso no es todo—. Cambió de hoja. —Aquí dice que él solía empalar a sus enemigos y gente de su pueblo que no siguiera sus reglas o que simplemente lo molestaba de alguna manera; pero además él se sentaba a comer en frente de ellos, llenaba un cuenco con la sangre de las víctimas y se la bebía, también hay una leyenda que dice que sus ayudantes gitanos conocían un ritual de magia negra para superar a la muerte y se lo dijeron por si algún día estaba en peligro. Cuando fue capturado por los turcos para matarlo él bebió la sangre que estaba en el suelo, mientras decía las palabras de aquel ritual y se convirtió en un ser de la noche. Él se volvió a sí mismo un vampiro, no necesitó de la mordida de otro vampiro para ser lo que es, él es un vampiro original.

—Vaya pero entonces eso quiere decir que es sumamente fuerte y poderoso, él se hizo a sí mismo y ha vivido tanto, ya debe de haber más que perfeccionado sus poderes.

—Lo sé, el ajo y las cruces no le hacen daño, supongo que tampoco una ostia bendita. Pero, a pesar de todo su arsenal de poderes, hay algo que nunca podrá hacer: vivir en la luz libremente. Él puede caminar bajo los rayos del sol sin quemarse como otros vampiros de nivel inferior, pero sus poderes pierden fuerza cuando está en el día, no puede transformarse o hipnotizar, ni usar la telequinesis, nada. Además todos los vampiros, sin excepción deben de dormir en un ataúd con la tierra de su país. Mañana al anochecer, esperaremos a que salga a cazar e iremos a la abadía de Carfax a quemar su ataúd, bendeciremos el suelo.

* * *

Dracula siempre había sido muy precavido, así que aquella noche, además de buscar alimento, buscó tropezarse con el niño del periódico. Y por fortuna lo encontró en una de las calles más concurridas tropezando con un sujeto rico y poco amable: él se molestó y le pisoteó los periódicos en el suelo.

—Señor, debería de ser más amable después de que usted provocó el accidente—. Decía el conde acercándose a ellos.

—¿Pero quién es usted?—. El conde fijó sus rojas pupilas en las cafés de él. El tipo se quedó sin habla, abría la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerraba. —Dis... discúlpame niño, aquí tienes dos chelines—. Luego se alejó corriendo.

—Gracias señor—. El niño habló con el conde.

—No hay de que, simplemente odio a los tipos insolentes. Además quería pedirte un favor, ¿recuerdas a la mujer rubia con la que me vi ayer?

—Sí.

—Quiero que mañana la sigas, lo más de cerca que puedas, yo lo haría pero se daría cuenta, ¿entiendes?

—Por supuesto, cuente con ello.

—Bien, ve a la mansión Westenra, allá es donde se hospeda y si llegas a escuchar algo me lo dices.

—Así lo haré señor, pero ¿de cuánto estamos hablando?

—Acabo de defenderte ¿no es suficiente?—. El chico se quedó callado. —Está bien, te daré cuatro chelines. Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?

—Schödringer, soy alemán.

—Bien, cuando termines ve a la abadía Carfax, ¿sabes dónde queda?

—Claro, yo estoy en todos lados y en ninguno.

—Muy bien, confío en ti. Te pagaré dos ahora y el resto te los daré cuando vayas a verme.

::::::

El niño fue a la mansión Westenra al día siguiente, la vio partir en el carruaje y la fue siguiendo primero corriendo y luego abordando en la parte trasera de un carruaje. Después la siguió en el tren fingiendo vender periódicos ahí, se acercó al vagón donde estaba la dama en cuestión y se pegó a la puerta para escuchar la conversación. Esperó a que bajaran y los fue siguiendo hasta el departamento.

Al conserje le pidió permiso para vender sus periódicos de puerta en puerta, este le dijo que sí, sin mostrar interés. Vio en que puerta entraron, sacó un alambrito de su bolsa e introdujo el alambre en la cerradura para abrirla; en pocos segundos la puerta se abrió. Se escondió detrás de los sillones mientras entraban en una habitación, sigilosamente caminó hasta la puerta y pegó la oreja para escuchar. Escuchó todo lo que decían y luego percibió los pasos acercándose así que corrió y se escondió debajo de una mesita que estaba a un lado de la habitación. Los vio salir y los siguió con mucha cautela ya en la calle hasta que regresaron a Londres y fueron a la casa Westenra. El chico fue a la abadía tal y como habían acordado, de inmediato Dracula le abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué averiguaste?

—Bueno fueron la doctora y un doctor llamado Seward en tren a la casa de ella, pero escuché su conversación en el ten, hablaban de un vampiro que en la edad media era un príncipe de nombre Vlad Dracula, ¿ese es usted?—. El conde asintió. —También dijeron que usted era muy poderoso, pero que en el día sus podres eran nulos, dijeron también que en la noche esperarían a que saliera de caza para quemar su ataúd el cual tiene la tierra de su país natal.

Sonrió. —Ya me lo imaginaba. ¿Eso es todo?

—Sí señor.

—Está bien.

—Sabe, debería de unirse a un grupo de vampiros, aquí en Inglaterra abundan, sobre todo en Londres, yo lo sé—. Se recogió las mangas de ambos brazos mostrando distintas mordidas de vampiros. El conde abrió los ojos sorprendido. —Verá hay personas que venden cerillos, periódicos o su cuerpo y yo, además de vender periódicos, en las noches vendó mi sangre en un club exclusivo y poco accesible de vampiros, ellos me pagan una o dos libras por dejarles beber de mi sangre. Si quiere lo llevo con ellos.

—No gracias, prefiero estar solo, y si me permites un consejo si sigues así puedes morir.

El chico se encogió de hombros. —El hambre también mata.

Respiró hondo, tenía razón pero sentía algo de pena por el chico, él alguna vez pasó hambre cuando fue preso de los turcos. —Bien, aquí tienes los otros dos chelines, Tubalcain tiene algo de comida para humanos, te daré un poco.

—Muchas gracias señor.

—Ya puedes retirarte, ah y mantente cerca por si vuelvo a necesitar de tu servicios.

—Como diga señor, es bueno trabajar para usted—. Sonrió y se fue de la casa del conde.

_—De seguro la doctora habrá leído la nota que le he dejado, es probable que venga en la mañana, tendré que preparar todo para su llegada._

* * *

Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


	4. Pacto con el Enemigo

Bueno aquí está un capitulo más, no había podido actualizar porque estaba muy ocupada, de hecho sigo ocupada pero aquí me tienen haciendo un huequito para subir rápido al menos un capitulo de una de mis historias, actualicé este fic porque de este ya tengo más capítulos escritos, a diferencia de el de los cuentos para Gregory que todavía no escribo el cuento 6 (ni siquiera se de que va a ser) y el de mi querida Fraülein quiero editarlo y arreglarle unas cosillas. En fin espero que les guste es cap, los dejo para que lean.

* * *

**Pacto con el Enemigo**

Integra despertó temprano, antes que los demás, los sirvientes ya estaban despiertos y empezaban a realizar las labores cotidianas; la sirvienta le preparó un café y ese fue todo su desayuno, no tenía hambre y en cambio tenía mucha prisa. Se recogió el pelo y se puso un sombrero. Salió al centro, sin el cochero, y de ahí rentó un carruaje para que la llevara a la abadía de Carfax.

—Doctora Hellsing, buenos días, llega más temprano de lo que la esperaba.

—Mi planta y mis libros por favor—. Comentó molesta sin cruzar el umbral.

—¿Por qué la prisa?

—Mis cosas por favor—. Insistió.

—Que impaciencia la suya, pase están adentro... pase, con confianza—. Integra dudó de entrar pero no quería ser descortés. La casa del conde estaba muy bien decorada, con excelente buen gusto, muy elegante. Digna de un conde, lástima que no sea humano. Enseguida salió un hombre de piel morena de una puerta aledaña se acercó a ella e hizo una reverencia. —¿Me permite su sombrero señorita?

—Él es Tubalcain Alhambra, mi sirviente.

Integra le extendió su sombrero. —Mucho gusto—. El aludido inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Ya desayunó doctora Integra? ¿Puedo llamarla Integra?

—Preferiría doctora Hellsing, sólo mis amigos me llaman Integra.

El conde sonrió. —Ya veo, entonces no le molestará que le diga Integra, pero no me ha respondido si quiere desayunar.

—Ya tomé un café gracias.

—¿Sólo eso? por favor permítame servirle un verdadero desayuno, pase al comedor.

—No gracias, sólo vine rápidamente por mis cosas.

—¿Cuál es la prisa doctora?, además usted necesita comer algo, necesita energías si quiere cazar un vampiro. Por aquí—. Le extendió la mano e Integra la tomó, no sólo porque tenía hambre sino porque el conde había mencionado la palabra "cazar" tal vez ya sabía o sospechaba algo.

Pasaron al comedor e Integra vio la mesa puesta elegantemente para una persona en la cabecera de la mesa, el conde le pidió a Tubalcain que sirviera el desayuno y regresó unos minutos después con dos bandejas de plata con el desayuno servido.

Integra abrió los ojos con sorpresa, el desayuno se veía exquisito: había panques, huevos, café, jugo de naranja, pan tostado con mantequilla. —¿Usted lo preparó? —. Miró a Tubalcain.

—No, fue mi amo, yo sólo lo he servido.

Integra lo miró asombrada. —Me gusta hacer que mis invitados se sientan a gusto—. Se sentó enfrente de ella, en el otro extremo de la mesa.

—Gracias conde.

—De nada.

Empezó a comer, todo sabía delicioso, por un momento sospechó si la comida no tendría veneno pero la comida tenía un buen sabor, y además pensó que eso sería demasiado bajo para un conde que en vida había sido un caballero medieval.

—Así es doctora Integra, envenenar su comido sería algo muy bajo, honestamente si quisiera agredirla ya lo hubiera hecho... y por favor llámeme Vlad si vamos a empezar a tutearnos.

Integra suspiró, le diría "Integra" aunque le reclamara por ello y no tenía ánimos de empezar una discusión por algo tan simple, sin embargo quería empezar con otro tema mucho más importante. Sin andarse con rodeos, ni palabras entrelineas, preguntó, lo siguiente. —¿Dónde está Jonathan Harker?

Vlad sonrió por lo directo de la pregunta. —Bueno ese es un tema un poco... complicado; verá él ha decidido quedarse con mis novias, me refiero a tres vampiresas que yo he convertido y están bajo mi servicio.

—¡¿Qué?! Eso no es verdad, Jonathan es un hombre leal, seguramente sus vampiresas lo tienen preso—. Estaba molesta, ese comentario le había amargado el desayuno.

—Sí y no, al principio él tuvo un encuentro con mis novias y fue por su propia voluntad, de hecho hasta estaba _extasiado_ con las chicas, si sabe a lo que me refiero; ellas también se emocionaron mucho con él y ahora no lo quieren dejar ir. Pero usted siga comiendo, no se detenga, no pretendía hacerle pasar un disgusto.

De mala gana continuó comiendo, era de mala educación despreciar la comida que le habían invitado, para ella ante todo estaban los modales y las buenas costumbres. —Estoy segura que él quiere volver, tiene un trabajo por delante y toda una vida, debería de hacer algo para que esas... novias suyas lo suelten.

—Verá no me gusta meterme entre las chicas y su _acompañante, _y si el señor Harker tiene tanto interés por volver él encontrará la manera se lo aseguro, es un hombre muy inteligente y creativo. Pero ese no es asunto nuestro por ahora, él está en Rumania y nosotros en Londres; sin embargo hay otros temas que si nos preocupan a ambos como sus planes para esta noche de venir a destruir mi ataúd.

_—¿Cómo diablos se habrá enterado?—_ . Se preguntó mentalmente.

—Tengo mis informantes Integra.

—Antes de empezar con dicho tema, le pediré de favor que deje de leer mi mente, es sumamente molesto. Pero en fin, sí pensaba hacer eso, Seras necesita volver a ser la misma y eso se logrará sólo si usted deja de molestarla.

—Ahí está en un error mi estimada dama, no es prudente que un caballero hable de una mujer pero usted es su amiga y supongo que la conoce bien y le guarda secretos. Yo no tengo nada en contra de la señorita Westenra, simplemente cuando llegué en barco ella fue la primer persona que vi cerca del muelle, y me alimenté de su amiga; pero las demás veces... digamos que fue una situación de mutuo acuerdo.

—Seras es una joven decente, dudo mucho que ella haya accedido, usted la habrá manipulado para ello.

—Ay mi doctora, entiendo que usted defienda a su amiga a capa y espada, pero creo que usted no conoce del todo bien a sus amistades y prometido. No importa que tan honorable sea una persona, siempre hay algo _prohibido_ que llama la atención de uno, y el ceder ante ese algo no significa que sea alguien indecente.

—Entonces le pido que la deje en paz, ella está a punto de casarse con un buen hombre.

—No me gusta negarme cuando me llaman, siempre estoy disponible para los amigos, pero por tratarse de usted haré una excepción. Sin embargo eso será con una condición: que no venga a destruir mi última morada, ese ataúd es donde morí y renací, mi último dominio. Puede venir cuando quiera, las puertas de esta casa están siempre abiertas para usted, pero por favor no venga con malas intenciones acompañada de antorchas y cruces.

Suspiró, estaba hablando con un monstruo, pero que monstruo más cortés; era imposible negarse a tan razonable petición, después de todo si dejaba en paz a Seras no tendría por qué atacarlo. Aunque el verdadero problema era ¿cómo les explicaría a sus amigos que por ahora dejarían al conde en paz? —Trato hecho.

—No se preocupe por sus amigos, dígales que ya me he mudado, y que tendrán que investigar mi nueva dirección. Compré otras dos propiedades, le daré la dirección por si gusta visitarme, así que me iré a vivir por un tiempo en una de mis propiedades para que no tenga ningún problema con sus amigos; ¿le parece?

—Creí haberle pedido que no leyera mi mente

—Disculpe, sólo quería ayudarla.

—Está bien, aceptaré su propuesta, les comentaré eso a mis amigos. Ahora si me disculpa he de retirarme, me he tardado más de lo que esperaba.

—Es una pena que tenga que irse, pero como le dije puede visitarme cuando guste, no tengo muchos amigos aquí así que un poco de compañía siempre es bien recibida. Iré por sus libros y su planta.

Lo esperó en la sala mientras él salía por una puerta, todavía no podía creer que estaba allí platicando cordialmente con un vampiro y que hasta habían llegado a un acuerdo mutuo de no agresión. ¿A caso era tan sencillo como eso?

—Aquí está, como lo prometí, tus libros y tu planta—. La planta estaba verde, viva y recién regada.

—Gracias—. Los tomó y caminó hacia la puerta acompañada del conde.

—Tal vez si nos hubiéramos conocido de otra manera, hasta seríamos amigos... aunque por mí no hay ningún inconveniente, es un placer conocerla... y es una pena que usted no piense lo mismo.

—Por favor deje de leer mi mente.

—No lo hice, sólo lo intuí, y por lo visto acerté, es una lástima—. Sonrió con amargura como si realmente le pesara.

Integra se sintió un poco apenada pero no lo demostró, se despidió cordialmente del vampiro y salió de ahí, el carruaje que había rentado seguía esperándola.

—_Ay Integra, como el hombre de palabra que soy te prometo no acercarme a tu amiguita Seras, pero como el monstruo que soy no descansaré hasta que seas mía, tú serás del dragón, serás mía—. _Se decía para sus adentros.

* * *

Integra volvió a la mansión Westenra donde vio a todos los sirvientes muy apurados yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro. —¡Seras!—. Subió corriendo hasta su cuarto, cuando entró vio a Alexander y a Pip atendiéndola, ella tenía una palidez alarmante.

—Qué bueno que llegas, tenemos que hacerle una transfusión sanguínea de inmediato.

—Por supuesto—. Integra había dejado su maletín en la habitación de Seras para tenerlo siempre a la mano.

Ahora le tocaba el turno de Alexander de donar sangre. Prepararon todo para la donación, Pip sostuvo la aguja que estaba insertada en la vena de Seras, mientras Integra se encargaba de hacerle llegar dicha sangre.

Seras se recuperó un poco de la palidez enfermiza que tenía, aunque su apariencia seguía siendo lánguida, Alexander e Integra salieron de la habitación una vez terminada la transfusión, Pip no quiso separarse de ella.

—¿Dónde estabas?—. Preguntó Alexander cuando estuvieron solos en la biblioteca.

—Salí por unas cosas y fui a investigar algo más, el vampiro ya no se encuentra en la Abadía de Carfax.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿A caso fuiste tú sola?

—No, me contó un socio amigo del señor Peter Hawkins, estaba buscando un nuevo comprador, al parecer se enteró de nuestros planes o al menos de que sabemos de su localización y se mudó a otro lugar.

—¿No sabes cuál es su nueva dirección?

—No.

—¿Qué haremos ahora?

—Por ahora cuidaremos de Seras, ella es nuestra prioridad, después nos daremos a la tarea de investigar su nueva localización.

—Estoy de acuerdo, primero está Seras. Espero que con esta transfusión ya esté mejor.

—Sí yo también, ojalá ya sólo sea cuestión de tiempo para que Seras esté mejor y se case al fin con Pip como tanto desean los dos—. Quería creer que el vampiro cumpliría con su promesa y debido a eso Seras estaría mejor.

—Sí, ojalá.

Al anochecer Seras ya estaba relativamente mejor, probó un poco de comida pero la vomitó, después ya no quiso cenar, ni siquiera tomar un té. Pip no se separó de ella ni un momento, trataba de animarla con sus planes para la boda, aunque Seras casi no tenía fuerzas para hablar y se limitaba a esbozar una leve sonrisa. —Ya verás cómo pronto estarás mejor, mi vida—. Le decía. Integra y Alexander la visitaron tres veces más para ver cómo seguía de salud, ya no tenía fiebre y le dieron unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza; no podían quedarse más tiempo con ella para no molestarla, después de todo Pip estaba ahí.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde que hicieron aquel trato, y hoy salía el sol nuevamente en la mansión Westenra iluminando el cuarto de la restablecida Seras, ella se levantó de su cama, se estiró y tuvo apetito para desayunar en la terraza junto con su prometido y sus amigos. Más tarde Pip y Seras dieron un pequeño paseo por el jardín, tenía que ser corto porque Seras aún no estaba del todo bien pero ella había insistido tanto en salir a caminar un rato y no pudieron oponerse.

Integra estaba leyendo un libro en su habitación cuando tocaron a la puerta. Era una sirvienta que le traía una carta desde Hungría. La leyó.

_Estimada Señorita Integra van Hellsing_

_Soy la hermana Agatha del Hospital de San José y Santa María en Budapest. Le escribo por deseos de su prometido Jonathan Harker, pues ha sufrido una terrible fiebre cerebral y no está lo suficientemente fuerte como para escribir. Por el momento está bajo nuestro cuidado ha estado aquí desde hace seis semanas casi; pero todavía tiene que permanecer bajo nuestro cuidado pues aunque ha mejorado progresivamente todavía no está lo suficientemente fuerte como para abandonar el hospital. _

Integra se alarmó mucho, tenía que salvar a Jonathan, pero recordó que tenía que cuidar a Seras, no podía dejarla sola. _—¿Qué hago?—._ Decidió por hablar con sus amigos del tema. Ellos le aconsejaron que fuera porque, aunque Seras no estaba del todo saludable, ella está en su casa con los suyos donde la cuidan y la protegen pero el pobre Harker debía de pasarlo mal estando solo, enfermo y tan lejos de casa.

—Tal vez si te casas allá con él eso ayudaría a que se sienta mejor, pues le levantaría el ánimo—. Opinó Pip.

—Pip tiene razón, además nosotros cuidaremos bien de Seras y seguiremos haciendo rondas en su cuarto y colocaremos los ajos como siempre. Nada le pasará.

—Está bien—. Por un lado pensó que Seras estaría bien porque había hecho un trato con aquel vampiro y hasta ahora todo iba bien. Y decidió partir mañana mismo.

* * *

Durante estos tres días habían estado colocando cajas con tierra en distintos lugares que el conde había conseguido a fin de despistar a los enemigos, pero su verdadero ataúd lo tendría en Mile End por el momento. Hoy en la mañana Tubalcain se había encargado de buscar al niño del periódico para darle la nueva dirección del conde, mientras Vlad dormía plácidamente. Pero un poco antes del atardecer llegó Schödringer diciéndole a Tubalcain que despertara a su amo pues le tenía una noticia muy importante.

—¿Y ahora qué quieres niño? Todavía es temprano para mí.

—Lo siento señor pero cuando escuche lo que tengo que decirle sabrá por qué la urgencia y me pagará muy bien.

—Ya decía yo que querías dinero. En fin, ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

—Tengo una amiga que es sirvienta de una familia muy rica y...

—Ve al grano por favor.

—A eso iba no me interrumpa, además cuando le diga todo querrá saber los detalles. Decía que la familia esa es amiga de los Westenra—. El conde mostró cierto interés. —Al medio día fue la señora Westenra a visitar a la patrona de mi amiga y esta le dijo que la doctora van Hellsing va a partir mañana a Budapest.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque se va a casar con... ay se me olvidó... empieza con H... ¡ah sí! Con un tal señor Harker.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

:::::

El conde estaba hecho una furia, le pagó al chico para despacharlo y de inmediato regresó a su ataúd, tenía que regañar a sus ineptas novias por dejar escapar a Harker.

—¿Cómo pudieron ser tan tontas para no darse cuenta que escapaba?

—Lo siento amo pero Jonathan huyó durante el día mientras todas dormíamos—. Replicó Rip.

—Además él cayó al rió y nos hubiera sido imposible agarrarlo, nosotros no podemos estar en aguas naturales—. Explicó Heinkel.

—¡Eso ya lo sé idiota! Pero pudieron haberse asegurado de que se ahogara o vigilar hacia donde lo llevaba la corriente.

—Pero amo...

—Ya basta de excusas, tienen una oportunidad de reivindicarse: Harker está en un hospital en Budapest, vayan hacia allá y mátenlo; es probable que esté acompañado de una mujer guapa de cabello rubio y ojos azules, a ella no le hagan nada, es mía, sólo aprésenla. Pero tengan cuidado de ella porque es peligrosa, sabe cómo matar vampiros y es probable que defienda a Harker a capa y espada... genial ahora resulta que las mujeres defienden a los hombres—. Eso último lo dijo para sí mismo. —Y ahora sí espero que no cometan ningún error.

—Sí mi amo—. Dijeron las tres novias al unísono.

* * *

Bueno esto ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y espero sus comentarios y sugerencias *-*, nos seguimos leyendo, para el próximo saldrán las novias de Dracula :D


	5. Las Novias de Dracula

Ash que cabeza la mía en el capitulo anterior, no aclaré nada de lo que se supone que que debía de aclarar XD perdón, perdón, bueno ahora pasemos a las aclaraciones:

Además de basarme en la novela de Dracula, me basé en otra novela llamada la voz de Dracula, en la obra original vemos los diarios de Jonathan, dr. Seward, Mina, y van Hellsing, en este libro de la voz de Dracula vemos la historia relatada por el mismo conde, donde justifica muchas cosas en las que lo culpan a él pero resultó ser inocente, un ejemplo es lo que pasó en el barco del Demeter donde lo culpan a él por la muerte de los marineros pero resulto ser uno de los marineros que se volvió loco... si lo sé algunas de las explicaciones son un tanto inverosímiles pero el libro está genial, si no lo han leído se los recomiendo. Además también me baso en la peli de Francis Ford Coppola, una de mi favoritas con mi novio Gary Oldman *-* 3

En la novela ni Lucy ni Mina tienen atracción por el conde, de hecho cuando el bebe su sangre lo recuerdan como una pesadilla, como ojos rojos en medio de una niebla, pero en la peli en el otro libro de la voz de Dracula, a Lucy la visita "para pasar el rato" mientras que a Mina realmente se enamora de ella.

Pero digamos que en mi versión Dracula manipula a Seras, como veremos más adelante...

Otra cosa es que Mina es muy educada en el libro, además ella es maestra de modales en una escuela para señoritas, además en la época victoriana (y hasta la fecha) creían que las mujeres estaban de adorno que eran muy sensibles, por eso en la novela mantienen a Mina al margen hasta después de la muerte de Lucy que se entera que hay un vampiro acechándolos, incluso se asombran cuando ella da una buena opinión o aporta con algo porque no se esperan algo así de una mujer, si hasta van Hellsing dice que ella tiene el cerebro de un hombre y el corazón de una mujer. Por eso creo que el conde es más conservador por ser un caballero medieval, sin embargo no sólo se sorprende de que Integra sea como es sino que le gusta pues la cree única en el mundo (y por tanto digna de él).

Ah otra cosa, alguien me pidió que hiciera un HarkerxDracula, lamento decirte que no me gusta hacer parejas yaoi con personajes no yaoi.

En fin ahora sí los dejo para que lean

* * *

**Las Novias de Dracula**

Integra empacó sus cosas para viajar: llevaba dos cambios de ropa, libros, y medicamento que creía que le serviría a Jonathan pues sabía que tenía fiebre cerebral. Luego arregló su viaje en barco, comprando su boleto. Antes de partir se despidió de su mejor amiga.

—Trataré de venir lo más pronto que pueda Seras.

—No te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien atendida, lo importante es que vas a estar con tu prometido, que feliz me siento por ti.

—Gracias Seras.

—Regresarás como una mujer casada, ¡qué emoción!

Integra no compartía su mismo entusiasmo por la idea del matrimonio, aunque si estaba feliz de estar con Jonathan, sin embargo le dio por su lado. —Sí que emoción, me casaré con Jonathan—. Sonrió.

—De antemano te doy mis felicitaciones, te deseo lo mejor y que seas muy feliz.

—Gracias Seras—. La abrazó.

Se despidió también de Pip y Alexander y ambos le dieron sus mejores deseos y esperaban que regresaran pronto.

::::::

Caminaba a toda prisa no quería llegar tarde para abordar el barco, de nuevo iba sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando pasó rozando a un hombre y no se había dado cuenta de quién era hasta que este le agarró la mano. —¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa Integra?—. Le habló el conde.

Ella lo miró entre sorprendida y hastiada. —Ahora no conde—. Zafó su mano de su agarre y lo pasó de largo.

—Vas a Budapest con Jonathan ¿verdad?—.Se detuvo de inmediato y se giró para encararlo. —¿Ahora sí tienes tiempo?

—_¿Pero cómo rayos se había enterado?_ No quisiera hablar de eso en público.

—Yo tampoco, ven a mi carruaje, te llevo al muelle y así hablamos con más tranquilidad.

Integra suspiró resignada y aceptó ir con el conde, él la tomó del brazo y caminaron así toda la cuadra hasta llegar a donde estaba estacionado el carruaje del conde. Él le tendió su mano para que subiera pero ella rechazó la ayuda. —¿Cómo sabe hacia dónde voy?

—Eso no importa, lo que importa es que te aconsejo que no vayas.

—¿Y por qué habría de seguir ese consejo?

—Bueno hay tres buenas razones: Rip, Heinkel y Yumie, mis novias. Ellas están muy molestas porque Harker se escapó y es probable que quieran matarlo.

_—Maldición no pensé en esas malditas mujerzuelas, no empaqué nada para matar vampiros._

El conde leyó su mente y sonrió internamente, pero aparentó no saberlo. —Son muy peligrosas y no quisiera que nada te pasara... me agradas después de todo.

—Le agradezco su preocupación, conde, pero con mayor razón tengo que ir, él me necesita.

—¿A caso no puede cuidarse él solo?

Integra se sintió indignada y protestó. —¡Él está enfermo!, tiene fiebre cerebral, de otra forma él no necesitaría de mí ayuda porque es muy valiente.

—¿Está enfermo? Cuanto lo siento—. Ese dato no lo sabía pero lo cierto es que era una buena noticia, a sus novias no se les dificultaría matarlo.

Integra no le creyó su preocupación, naturalmente. —Si eso es todo, aquí me bajo.

—¿Cuál es la prisa? Dije que te llevaría al muelle y eso voy a hacer. Además me intriga saber ¿por qué te quieres casar con él? No me pareces el tipo de mujer que quiera casarse para sentirse protegida o que anhele ese momento.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia conde—. Miró por la ventanilla. —Además ya hemos llegado.

Vlad miró por la ventanilla incrédulo y efectivamente se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en el muelle. —Ah sí, es verdad ya hemos llegado—. Dijo con desilusión. —_Estúpido Tubalcain le dije que fuera más lento._ Que tenga un buen viaje doctora Integra—. Le extendió su mano.

Como la dama educada que es, Integra no pudo dejarlo con la mano estirada y la estrechó. El conde sonrió y tomó su mano llevándosela a los labios para darle un largo beso en el dorso de la mano. —Cuídese mucho doctora Hellsing—. Su sonrisa se amplió más y la jaló de la mano para darle un beso en la boca, apretando con sus labios el inferior de ella. El beso fue suave aunque la sostenía firmemente de la nuca.

Ella lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, segundos después de salir de la impresión por tan repentino gesto atrevido. —Idiota—. Le gritó y bajó del carruaje rápidamente sin saber exactamente que hacer, sólo quería alejarse.

Vlad se ralamió los labios y luego le reclamó a Tubalcian por no ir más despacio como habían acordado, pues el punto era hacerla perder el barco, pero Tubalcain explicó que con el ritmo acelerado que llevan los demás cocheros era imposible ir despacio. De todos modos no importaba porque sabía que sus novias matarían a Jonathan, regresó a su ataúd tenía que ponerse en contacto con sus novias y saber lo que pasaba.

* * *

El viaje duró tres días, después de que el barco llegara a su destino, Integra abordó un tren y luego un carruaje que la llevara al hospital que estaba en las montañas; el viaje la había cansado pero de todos modos estaba alerta por si alguien la seguía, pues el conde le había advertido de sus novias. Cuando llegó al hospital preguntó a la enfermera que estaba en la recepción sobre un paciente llamado Jonathan Harker.

—¿Es usted Integra van Hellsing?

—Sí, soy yo.

—Ah vaya que alegría conocerla, su prometido está en el pasillo detrás de aquella puerta, el último cuarto, la hermana Agatha se alegrará de verla.

—Muchas gracias hermana—. Integra fue con paso veloz hacia donde le dijo la recepcionista, estaba muy preocupada por Jonathan, en los tres días que había durado su viaje no había logrado dormir como debiera. Entró a la habitación tratando de parecer serena para no alarmar a Jonathan pero al verlo pálido, delgado, con el rostro demacrado y hasta con canas no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—¡Jonathan!—. Corrió hasta él y lo abrazó, hundiendo su cara en su pecho, y eso que ella no era muy asidua a demostrar afecto.

—Integra—. Le correspondió el abrazo débilmente. —No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte.

—Así que usted es Integra Hellsing—. Dijo una hermana que aparentaba 40 años y tenía ojos cafés, Integra no había reparado en su presencia hasta que habló.

—Sí soy yo... discúlpeme no la saludé.

—No se preocupe entiendo la situación, yo soy la hermana Agatha.

—Mucho gusto hermana, muchas gracias por enviarme esa carta.

—No hay de qué.

La hermana Agatha dejó solos a la pareja y Jonathan aprovechó el momento para decirle que leyera su diario, en él había anotado todo lo que había sucedido durante su estadía en el castillo de Dracula. Integra lo leyó pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que el conde le había dicho sobre su prometido y su "relación" con las vampiresas. Él lo relataba como algo horrible, como víctima de aquellas tres mujerzuelas, nada que ver con lo que decía el vampiro de que él lo disfrutaba. —_¿A quién creerle?... pero que cosas digo, desde luego que debo de creer en Jonathan, a él lo conozco casi de toda la vida, y además ¿Qué valor puede tener la palabra de un vampiro?_

Ahora que pensaba en eso, sintió miedo por Seras ¿y si el vampiro no cumplía con su palabra? Decidió escribirle una carta a Alexander para preguntar por ella y los demás. Horas más tarde, Jonathan estaba dormido y la hermana Agatha le dio un recorrido a Integra por el hospital para que dejara descansar al paciente. El hospital era de un piso, pero era algo extenso. Había una pequeña capilla para que los familiares oraran por sus enfermos, en esa capilla además de Cristo, una virgen María y un san José, había una estatua a tamaño real del arcángel Gabriel sosteniendo una espada. Integra se acercó para tocar la espada, sorprendentemente era de acero.

—Esa estatua nos la regaló un paciente que vino aquí hace muchos años, llegó aquí solo y malherido, por sus ropas pensamos que sería alguien pobre pero resultó ser alguien de buena cuna y en agradecimiento nos regaló esta estatua—. Explicaba la hermana Agatha.

—Entiendo, es muy bonita—. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. —¿Y la espada está bendita?

—Toda la estatua lo está—. Respondió extrañada a su comentario.

—Sí, ya veo.

* * *

Al caer la noche Vlad estaba en su ataúd, hoy no iría a cazar pues tenía que estar al pendiente de lo que hicieran sus novias, él podía ver a través de los ojos de sus tres vampiresas así que quería estar presente en todo. —Ahora—. Habló en la mente de las tres mujeres.

Las vampiresas salieron de su escondite, ellas habían llegado dos días antes que Integra y se dedicaron a estudiar la zona y vieron dónde estaba el cuarto de Jonathan; para no aburrirse anduvieron cazando más o menos cerca del lugar. Después habían permanecido ocultas en una cueva durante todo el día hasta que fuera de noche y su amo les ordenara atacar. Así pues, las tres vampiresas salieron al acecho.

Rip hipnotizó a uno de los conserjes que barría el patio trasero para que las dejara entrar, el hombre ingresó en el hospital y pronunció el nombre de las tres dándoles permiso para entrar. Yumie estaba en la ventana del cuarto de Jonathan y pudo verlo a él y a la mujer rubia de lentes, a la cual tenían terminantemente prohibido atacar, supuso que esa mujer sería la nueva conquista de su amo. Los dos estaban dormidos: él en su cama y ella en el sillón con un libro en la mano.

Jonathan se despertó sobresaltado. —¡Integra!— Llamó desesperado.

—¿Hum?—. Fue su soñolienta respuesta. —¿Estás bien?

—Están ahí... puedo sentirlo... esas tres vampiresas—. Señalaba a la ventana.

—¡¿Qué?!—. Integra se asomó por la ventana, esperando verlas en los árboles o volando, cuando de repente una mujer de cabello ondulado y negro de ojos cafés se asomó frente a ella, provocándole un sobresalto. En ese momento ingresaron otras dos, materializándose en la habitación; una tenía el pelo largo, lacio y negro de ojos azules y pecas, la otra tenía el pelo rubio y corto de ojos verdes.

Integra se puso en medio para que no se le acercaran pero de un empujón la hicieron a un lado.

—Hola Jonathan, ¿nos extrañaste?— . Dijo la rubia.

Jonathan estaba paralizado, ni siquiera podía hablar, es más ni siquiera podía respirar, sólo se retorcía bajo las sabanas, aterrado y con la cara terriblemente pálida, sudando frío.

(Vlad sonreía al ver la expresión de Harker).

—¡No se le acerquen!—. Integra saltó a la espalda de la chica de pecas y ojos azules; pero esta, con una fuerza descomunal, la aventó al otro lado de la habitación, chocando su espalda contra la pared.

Jonathan miraba por todos lados en busca de Integra pero no la lograba ver, las mujer rubia y la de cabello negro ondulado sostuvieron al hombre de ambos brazos mientras la otra se acercaba lentamente hasta él alargando su sufrimiento, con toda la intención de darle la primera mordida, subió una rodilla a la cama para subir.

Apenas la vampiresa iba a subir la otra rodilla, cuando Integra se acercó sigilosamente por la espalda de la vampiresa y le enterró la espada del arcángel Gabriel justo en el corazón. La vampiresa se quedó inmóvil un momento y empezó a vomitar sangre; las otras dos abrieron los ojos y la boca estupefactas.

(El conde también estaba atónito).

Integra había escondido la espada del arcángel debajo del sillón en que dormía, por si la llegaba a necesitar; como no había traído ninguna arma consigo, le pidió a la hermana que le prestara la espada y le explicó (a grandes rasgos) la situación. Por fortuna la hermana le creyó, pues no desestimaba las tretas del diablo.

Como la espada estaba bendita había surtido efecto; Integra sacó la espada de su espalda y de un rápido tajo le cortó la cabeza.

—¡No!—. Gritaron las otras al ver a su "hermana" muerta en sólo segundos y se le fueron encima a Integra abriendo la boca enorme para romperle el cuello de una sola mordida.

(—¡NO!—. Gritó Dracula en la mente de sus novias. —¡Retírense!, no tienen nada más que hacer allí, váyanse—.)

Las vampiresas rugieron de rabia y de impotencia al no poder vengarse como quisieran, pero empujaron a Integra contra el suelo antes de desaparecer del lugar.

Integra tenía el corazón acelerado y vio como la vampiresa "muerta" se convertía en cenizas.

* * *

—¡Amo! ¿Por qué no dejaste que la matáramos?—. Preguntó Heinkel.

—Ella mató a Rip, la primera novia que tuviste—. Continuó Yumie.

—Yo estoy muy indignado y furioso como ustedes, pero hay que saber cuándo retirarse, ya me vengaré yo personalmente de ella. Pero ahora les tengo otra misión: preparen sus cosas para venir a Londres.

A pesar de tener una conexión mental con sus novias, él podía ocultar sus pensamientos de ellas, así que no se dieron cuenta que la mente de su amo estaba absorta en la mujer rubia que mató a Rip.

—_Pero que mujer tan... increíble, sin duda esperaba que tratara de defender al idiota de Harker pero creí que sus intentos serían en vano pues su fuerza no se compara con la de mis novias, y más porque ella dijo que estaba desarmada, ¿de dónde habrá sacado la espada?; todavía no puedo creer que haya matado a Rip, ¿dejará de sorprenderme alguna vez esta mujer? Tan brillante, fuerte y orgullosa. La quiero para mí, tiene que ser mía y de nadie más. _

* * *

Integra corrió a ver a Jonathan, él estaba pasmado, le había salpicado algo de la sangre de aquella vampiresa a la cara y a las sábanas, pero su gesto mejoró un poco en cuanto vio a Integra sentarse en su cama. —¿Estás bien?... quiero decir, ¿no te hicieron daño?—. Comprendía que había revivido aquel trauma que le provocó esa fiebre cerebral, así que sabía de antemano que no estaba bien.

El negó con la cabeza todavía no podía hablar. Más tarde la hermana Agatha colgó un crucifijo en la cabecera de la cama e Integra tapió la ventana con tablas porque Jonathan miraba la ventana con inquietud. Le pidieron al padre de la iglesia más próxima que fuera a bendecir el hospital. Harker sintió cierto alivio cuando le cayeron gotas de agua bendita.

Integra sabía que los crucifijos no eran tan intimidantes para aquellas vampiresas, como según lo leía en el diario de su prometido, pero a él le hacían sentir mejor. Una vez que se hubo dormido se sentó en el sillón y se quedó pensando: —_¿Por qué las vampiresas se retiraron si estaban dispuestas a matarme? ¿Habrá sido él?_—. Se preguntaba e inconscientemente se tocó los labios. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de su gesto, quitó de inmediato su mano de sus labios y trató de pensar en otra cosa.

:::::

Pasó una semana después de que Integra matara a su novia y el conde le había pedido a las otras dos que vigilaran de cerca lo que pasaba en el hospital. El sacerdote había bendecido el suelo pero no los techos, que era el lugar donde se escondían las vampiresas convertidas en murciélagos para pasar desapercibidas, ocultas entre las vigas vigilaban todo lo que pasaba por órdenes de su amo.

Harker estaba relativamente mejor, o por lo menos ya podía salir de cama y comer con cierto apetito. Pero de todos modos estaba débil, pálido y enflaquecido; a pesar de eso él decía que no podía esperar más tiempo para casarse con Integra, ella no estaba muy convencida, porque todavía no debía estar mucho tiempo fuera de cama (y las bodas son largas), pero no quería decirle que no.

* * *

Dracula vio a través de los ojos de sus novias que el sacerdote fue y los casó en la capilla del hospital.

_—¿Jonathan Harker, aceptas como esposa a Integra van Hellsing?_

_—Acepto._

_—¿Integra van Hellsing, aceptas como esposo a Jonathan Harker?_

_—Acepto._

Y finalmente: el beso.

Ese beso, una vez que estuvieron solos en la habitación de Jonathan, se volvió más apasionado; las manos de él desabrochaban el corset de la dama, mientras ella hundía una de sus manos en el cabello de su ahora esposo y la otra se aferraba a su espalda desnuda. Después él la recostó en la cama y se colocó sobre ella.

Ya no pudo seguir viendo y se desconectó de la mente de sus novias.

—¡Maldito idiota, miserable, infeliz!—. Gruñía furioso Dracula, . Eso sí le había enojado, no la muerte de Rip. —¡Tú serás mía Integra, eso te lo juro!

Dracula estaba hecho una furia, aquella piltrafa humana no sólo había desposado a la mujer que el anhelaba, sino que la había hecho suya, se levantó de su ataúd aventando la tapa de este por los aires. No podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de ellos amándose y eso le quemaba... ¿el alma? No estaba seguro que era lo que le dolía pero lo sentía, tan fuerte y tan profundo que quería arrancarse la piel.

Aventar, romper y desgarrar las cosas no era suficiente, invocó a los vientos, a la lluvia, a los truenos y relámpagos; su rabia y su impotencia eran infinitos. Quisiera tener a Harker enfrente para romperle todos sus malditos huesos. Quería vengarse, y fue entonces cuando esa macabra idea le vino a la mente: desquitarse con la persona más importante para Integra además del insulso de Harker.

* * *

Algo más por aclarar es que en la novela de Dracula no existe tal condición de que una doncella debe de ser virgen para convertirse en vampiro o de lo contrario se convertirá en ghoul, así que he decidido quitar esa condición. Bueno eso es todo espero que les haya gustado este quinto capítulo, y espero sus comentarios y sugerencias *-*


End file.
